warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Volt/Patch History
*Fixed Volt visually missing his arm rings in his Codex/Market diorama. *Fixed incorrect Electricity FX above Volt’s Electric Shield when Shock is cast through it. *Fixed incorrect lightning textures on Volts. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1160559-bad-lightning-still-not-fixed/ *Fixed the Prime Details toggle not behaving properly for TennoGen Skins on Volt Prime. *Fixed Volt’s electricity FX appearing as lines instead of lightning beams. *(Undocumented) Volt now has cloth physics. *Adjusted appearance of Volt’s Transistor Shield to make it clearer that squadmates can pick it up. ;Transistor Shield - Electric Shield Augment - Volt *No additional energy drain when a shield is picked up by another player *Increase damage conversion % ;Shock Trooper - Shock Augment - Volt *Holding the casting button will send out a wave (much like similar, expanding Warframe Abilities) giving the elemental buff to every player it touches, including the caster *Warframe Ability Augment stats are now displayed in the Ability screen for Volt! *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Volt.﻿ *Discharge **Removed the damage cap. Increased base damage output from 750 to 1200. Damage and stun duration are halved for enemies further away from Volt (affected by Mods). *'Change:' **Reduced Electric Shield’s Energy Cost per meter to 1 Energy per 4 meters (down from 1 per 1 meter) *'Changes:' **Since Volt has a new cosmetic entry, we've reviewed some long-requested QoL tweaks to his abilities to go along with it! **Added a minimum Duration for enemies affected by Discharge under the 'coil' CC effect. This could allow for possible modding diversity knowing minimum Duration for the 'coil' CC effect won't fall below 4 seconds. **Removed the passive 5 Energy per second drain from Volt’s Electric Shield when moving with it. The 1 Energy per meter drain remains. **Increased the base DPS of Discharge (from 450 at max rank to 750). **Discharge is now castable in the air. *'Change' **Volt’s Discharge no longer causes damage to Golem’s weak points in The Jordas Verdict. This was allowing Nerves to be destroyed without completing the prerequisite puzzles. *'Change:' **Removed 'Hasten Coil' from Volt’s Speed ability description as the Hasten Coil was removed awhile back. *'Fix:' **Fixed very fast Volts not building up Static Discharge. *'Conclave': Fixed a couple Dedicated Server script errors with Overload. *Removed the smudge motion blur from Speed ability. *'Conclave': Decreased duration of Shield. *'Conclave': Removed duration reduction and reduced Energy drain when picking up Shield. *Fixed Discharge not applying diminishing returns to duration. *Fixed meshes getting distorted when Field of View was increased by Speed. *'Conclave': Reduced Conclave Mobility base stat to 0.8 *'Conclave': Decreased damage of Shock. *'Passive': Fixed an issue with Static Discharge not contributing additional Electricity damage to his Electric Shields. *Fixed an issue with Paracyst and Radial Javelin attacks not properly passing through or being amplified by Electric Shield. *Fixed Speed trail FX disappearing when recasted. *Electric Shield will now ragdoll enemies when being carried while sprinting. *Speed has been reverted to instantly affect allies in the cast radius, rather than create a pick-up. **Allies can now backflip to remove Speed if they wish to opt-out. *Other context actions will now take priority over picking up Electric Shield. *Fixed Speed FX trail lingering after the ability had ended if you were a Client. *Volt can now place up to 6 Electric Shields (was 4). *Volt will be able to see the Speed pickup he creates. *Volt can now recast Speed. **Each recast will replace the prior speed pickup to the new casting location. *Tweaked the animation of Speed pickup to spin more. *Increased the sound radius on Speed pickup for allies. *Fixed Electric Shield lingering for other players after disappearing for the caster. *Speed Changes: **FOV reduced. **Addition of Hasten Coil pickup upon cast of Speed, granting allies the choice to undergo Speed's effects or not. **Electric Shield Changes: **Graphic overhaul to improve the look of casting, ambient effects, and its effect on projectiles that pass through it. **Addition of synergy between Shock being cast through Electric Shield, adding electricity proc to enemies that then pass through Electric Shield. **Addition of ability of Volt to interact with Electric Shield, making it act as a riot shield. *Overload Changes: **Renamed 'Discharge' **Addition of 'Tesla Coil' effect to targets hit by Discharge. **Addition of Shock being cast on Tesla Coils to overload them and cause an "AoE burst". *'Augment': rebalanced for rework of Discharge. *'Passive': Physical ground-travel distance between attacks causes bonus Electrical damage on next attack. *Fixed projectiles creating a Hit FX when shot through Electric Shield. *'Conclave': Increased the range of Overload. *Shock and Overload will no longer be able to electrocute boss-type enemies. *Volt has been given a PBR update. *'Conclave': Fixed Castanas not having a duration if they pass through Electric Shield. *Fixed an issue where Shock would shoot into the sky when not targeting an enemy. *Volt is now purchasable through Teshin's Conclave Offerings at the Typhoon rank. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Shock. *Volt has been given a fresh PBR upgrade. *Fixed Electric Shield Abilities being cancelled when you enter a Nullifier Bubble. *Fixed Electric Shield not functioning on guns with punch through. *Fixed Electric Shield giving every ranged projectile a 70m default range. *'Conclave': Shock damage increased. *'Augment': Fixed Shocking Speed not breaking open containers. *'Conclave': Shock damage has been reduced. *'Conclave': Overload damage has been reduced. *'Prime': Fixed some users having un-Arcaneable Volt Prime helmets. *Overload will now cause destructive visual effects on nearby active light fixtures when used. *'Conclave': Volt's Shock damage has been reduced in PvP. *Fixed an issue that allowed the to retain damage bonuses from Electric Shield, resulting in higher than normal damage. *Fixed the and not being affected by Electric Shield. *Fixed Electric Shield giving improper damage multipliers. *Electric Shield is now more visible when used with dark/black energy. *Fixed error that would allow Punch Through Mods to create unlimited multishot when a weapon is fired through Electric Shield. *'Conclave': Increased Overload field expansion speed, but reduced its range and duration. *'Augment': Shocking Speed effect now has accompanying audio. *'Augment': Overload - *'Prime': Fixed blurry textures. *'Prime': Improved the texture details. *Volt’s Shock will now apply his energy color to the electrocuted proc that targets receive. *Fixed broken Harkonar physics on Volt. *'Prime': Added Volt Prime into drop tables. *'Conclave': Overload is now more noticeable, particularly for players using black energy. *'Conclave': Reduced the damage of Shock ability. *'Conclave': Volt can now be used in Conclave. *'Conclave': Speed - *'Conclave': Electric Shield - *Improved Overload FX to more accurately show the range of the attack. *Improved the quality of Shock FX. *Restored Volt’s speed trail visuals. *'Augment': Adjusted visuals to be a little more subtle. *Updated audio and visual FX on Volt’s Shock Ability. *'Augment': has its duration increased from 24 seconds to 40 seconds, and their damage reduced from 125% to 100%. *Fixed minor color issues occurring on electric procs within Overload sphere. *'Augment': Speed - *Fixed an issue with Overload not showing up on the Abilities screen. *'Augment': Shock - *Fixed an issue with Shield ability not amplifying the damage of client projectiles that pass through them. *Volt now make up one of the starter Warframe options. *Electric Shield now has a countdown timer. **In the case of multiple spawned shields, the time for the last spawned one will be displayed. *Improved the cast sound for Speed. *Shield Changes: **Damage multiplier returned to its normal value. **Multiple Shields no longer stack this multiplier. *Tweaked the visual effects of Shock ability. *Fixes self-inflicted death wounds being caused by throwing Glaives through Shield Ability. *Increased size of Shield Ability for better team usage. *Reduced the amount of motion blur seen from Speed. *Tweaked the ability and energy visuals on Volt. *Reduced the amount of distortion seen in Shield ability. *Fixed graphical issues with Shield ability. *Fixed rounds not passing through Shield ability correctly *Volt parts can now be researched in the new Dojo Labs! *Fixed issue with Volt being unable to melee if Overload was active or lingering. *Armor buffed to 15 (from 10). *Fixed Volt Chassis dropping instead of Volt Chassis Blueprint. *Volt’s blueprints added to Mission Reward tables. *Volt's electric effects will now create a dynamic light that matches your energy colour. *Volt component blueprints now drop from J-3 Golem. *Speed boost won't affect other player's FOV. *Small performance improvements to Overload. *Added new Shield ability sounds. *Updated Overload charge sounds to match animation. *Added idle FX. *Fixed disk projectile to behave like other projectiles that pass through Shield ability. *Speed trail FX now last the duration of the power. *Fixed Speed not being affected by power duration mods for clients. *Fix Overload creating two effects on clients. *Volt audio revisions on abilities. *Fix Shock chains not using correct energy colour. *Fix Speed FX not using correct energy colour. *Fixed Speed not making you jog faster. *Fixed Shock to chain properly off turrets and cameras. *Fix for Speed not making you jog faster. *Fix for Shock "Power in Use" bug. *Overload DPS increased and casting time reduced. *Fixed Shield ability – it now functions as intended which is to allow shots to fire through from Warframes with increased damage. *Speed Changes **Now a radial group buff, All Tenno in a radius around the caster will get a speed and melee weapon speed increase. **Speed, range, duration all increase with fusion level. **Range (15,20,22,25) **Speed (10%,15%,25%,50%) **Duration (5,6,8,10). *Overload Changes **Higher damage output during entire animation. *Shock Changes **Has proper chaining. **Fusion now increases the number of chains and the radius it looks for further chaining targets. *Fixed missing animation with Overload. *Fixed lag and FX issues when shooting through Shield ability. *Fix for Volt getting up from bleedout when speed ends. *Volt in Void Missions fixed. *Bolt projectiles can now pass through Electric Shield power. *Fixes for Overload being over-powered, then under-powered. Does radial damage as well. *Energy cost changes. *Introduced. }} Last udpated: Category:Volt